Robin Possible
by CyberActors15
Summary: Dick Grayson was never adopted by Bruce Wayne, instead he was adopted by Kim Possible and her husband Ron Stoppable and now his journey begins as Robin


Chapter 1: Robin Begins

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all the Justice league will not appear in this. There will be little to no reference about their existence but they will appear as Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Diana Prince etc. But the villains from the DC universe will appear because who doesn't love those iconic Batman and Superman villains? Most of the members of the Young Justice that will appear in this might not have their abilities since this story will revolve around mostly Robin.**

**Robin: Really?**

**Shadow: Yeah. The teen titans will also appear in this story but the same can be said about them as the Young Justice. In the Kim Possible Universe I'm guessing you guys realise that this is after the last episode… meaning that the blue dude and Shego are now good guys. This chapter will also have reference to the 1995 batman movie Batman Forever. Also CA15 doesn't own Young Justice, Kim Possible, me, any DC (Marvel, Cartoon Network) characters that might appear in this or any Disney characters that might appear in this. But he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Kim Possible was one of the world's most iconic teen heroes but eventually she had to grow up though she kept the mantle of being a Hero.

She and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable eventually went to university after they had saved the world again with the help of Dr Drakken and Shego. During university Kim started her own business Possible Incorporated, a technology development company with the logo 'Anything's Possible if you work with Possible Inc.' and Ron got a job as a news reporter at the Daily Planet in Middleton. The two of them also remained partners in the hero business.

Eventually the two of them got married but they decided to keep both their surnames due to reasons they didn't feel like expressing to the public.

Eventually they also had two twin daughters, Barbra Possible and Artemis Stoppable. Barbra, like her father, had gained the spiritual Kung Fu abilities of an animal but she got the spirit of the Bat. Barbra had her mom's red hair and her emerald green eyes. Artemis never inherited any animal spirit but she was naturally skilled and took up Archery as an activity. She had her father's blond hair and his blue eyes.

When the girls were eleven years old Kim and Ron decided to take them to a circus called Haly's Circus.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am George Haly." The ringleader said. "And to start off this spectacular evening I would like to introduce the Flying Graysons."

The spotlight then shone on the six people that were standing on the high platforms.

There were 4 adults, one 17 year old boy and one eight year old boy.

They then jumped off their platforms and begun their show of swinging around.

Barbra found the show really interesting but what shocked her most was the eight year old boy who showed as much agility as she probably had. If he was taught to fight then he could actually rival her mother.

Their act then ended and George Haly came back.

"And that was the first act of the Flying Graysons. Now their next act is their most dangerous act that has ever been attempted in my circus." George Haly said. "They will do the dance of the sky without a net. They have to completely put all their trust is each other or they could end up with one or two broken bones. Now sadly since our youngest Grayson is too young to do this he will be sitting aside."

The net was then removed and at that moment fate decided to lay its cruel hand within the circus.

As the Grayson's get ready to do their performance as a bunch of people walked up behind them quietly. A screen then lowered and a white face with green hair and red lipstick appeared on the screen.

"Hello Middleton. I am the Joker. You see for a while now I've provided this circus with protection from threats these circus folk have run away from and when I provided protection Mr Haly was meant to pay me. He's in terrible dept at this moment and has owed me money for a few months now so here's the payment. The death of his best performers should cover it. Also Ms Possible I know you're in here and you locked me up. By all means try and save the Graysons before the bomb goes off. Oh by the way no one will be able to escape the tent or the bomb will go off." Joker said. "And to make things more interesting…"

The floor opened and a bunch of spikes emerged.

The Graysons were then pushed off of their platforms and they then grabbed the trapezes but the ropes snapped.

Kim then got up to try to find a way to stop this but it was too late. Blood stained the floor.

"Well death is done. I guess I have no reason to blow up the circus." Joker said. "Remember this day everyone. Never mess with the Joker."

He then began laughing before the screen shut off.

Kim looked up and saw the youngest Grayson, Dick Grayson just staring over with tears in his eyes.

He was in complete turmoil but he knew what he had to do. Dick Grayson had to find the Joker and would… kill him.

~00000~

It had been one month since the incident and Kim had been feeling so guilty about not being able to save the Graysons that she kept on monitoring Dick and when she discovered that he had no one to go to she decided to adopt him.

Her two daughters and her husband had been completely for the idea so when they signed all the legal papers they had Richard 'Dick' Grayson signed into their custody.

And now he had been with them for a few days but he hardly talked to anyone.

When Kim tried to talk to him he just glared before he shut her off and it was clear that that he still didn't like her for not being able to save his family.

Ron had tried cheering him up with the help of Rufus but that also proved futile.

Artemis and Barbra had the most luck with him but that wasn't saying a whole lot. They got Dick to talk to them but he was still rather distant.

After a while Robin said the one thing to Kim that really got her worried.

"Uh Kim, when are you going after the Joker?" Dick asked.

"We have Wade looking for him as we speak." Kim said.

"When you find him I want to go with you… I want to kill him." Dick said.

Kim was absolutely shocked. An eight year old kid shouldn't have to be thinking about death. She knew when she was at that age all she thought about was being a cheerleader like her cousin but Dick had his mind focused on making the Joker suffer.

But the other thing she knew was that he was pretty smart for his age and he understood the reality of life better than most eight year olds but not as much as he should know. He had even told Barbra that he had been taught by his cousin to hot wire cars and drive them.

"Dick you can't possibly want to kill him?" Kim asked.

"I do. He took everything from me." Dick said. "Everything but my life."

"Dick you can't just go and kill someone because he killed others." Kim said. "It doesn't help anyone and just leaves deep emotional scars."

Dick then growled before he stormed away.

"Any thing's possible for a Possible?" he said sarcastically as he went to his room. "Well apparently bringing justice to murderers is impossible for Kim Possible."

Kim just stared at the retreating form of the boy before she sighed sadly.

When she had decided to adopt him she hoped she could help him and make up for the distress she might have caused him but she could just see how long it would take for him to fully accept her. For now Richard 'Dick' Grayson hated Kimberly Ann Possible as much as he hated the Joker.

~00000~

Dick had stayed with the Possible-Stoppable family for about a month and he had started to warm up to all of them… with the exception of Kim.

He had as much freedom as a regular eight year old and went to the park as often as he could with Barbra and Artemis. If he wanted to he could also go to work with Kim and Ron.

There was one place however where he couldn't go.

Inside the house there was one door that held mysteries to the young boy. He figured there was something in there that would excite him to no end. He knew he just had to wait long enough before he would be able to get in.

And now today was the day he would enter the forbidden room.

He waited at the top of the steps and watched the door and eventually he saw his mom's friend Wade walk to the door and open it.

Dick then smirked before he ran and jumped off the stairs.

He then did flips and tricks while using whatever drapes and ledges were around him to get down into the room but when he entered he ended up kicking Wade in the back of the head and thus knocking him out.

He then looked around and his jaw dropped.

He then looked forward and he smiled.

Right there in the centre of the technically advanced room was a beautiful black and red bike.

He also saw that the bike was stylised with a fancy looking R.

He then smirked.

And within a few minutes he was riding out of the house on the high speed bike using the skills his cousin taught him on driving.

~00000~

Kim was sitting in her office at Possible Inc. before her Kimmunicator went off.

She then turned on her small iconic device and saw her African American friend.

"Hey Wade what's the sitch?" Kim asked into the Kimmunicator.

Wade then chuckled as he heard the familiar phrase.

"Thirty-five years old and still using the same catch phrase as when you were 14." Wade said. "But you know your new adopted son. Well something happened."

"What happened?" Kim asked worried. "Is Dick alright?"

"Yeah… but he got into your special opts room before he accidently knocked me out." Wade said. "He then took the Ron Cycle mark 3 for a joy ride."

"You mean the red and black one?" Kim asked. "The one with the styled R and with weapons functions."

Wade nodded.

"The one bike I made for Ron that I can't control via remote. But I can track him." Wade said.

"Send me his location." Kim said.

"The tracking system is already on your Kimmunicator." Wade said.

"Thanks Wade." Kim said.

"Should I call Ron?" Wade asked.

"No I can handle him." Kim said.

"But I think I should warn you, we found the location of Joker and it would naturally go to his GPS if he requested it." Wade said.

Kim then cursed.

"Thanks for the update Wade. I'll go find him." Kim said.

~00000~

Dick drove to the city that was close to Middleton called Gotham City.

He had taken the bike two hours ago and now it was good old fashioned night time, the time where Dick felt more at peace with the world.

He stood next to his bike as he looked from the hill that gave him a good view of his birth city. He could see the glowing lights shining out and showing the world that Gotham wasn't afraid of anything.

Dick then thought back to something his cousin told him last year as they stood on this very hill.

"**Hey little Robin do you wanna know what my favourite animal is?" John Grayson, Dick's cousin and the other child member of the Flying Graysons.**

"**What? And why do you keep calling me Robin?" the young Dick Grayson asked.**

"**Listen and I'll tell you." John said. "My favourite animal is the Robin. They remind me of a certain cousin I have. You know when he was born in the circus a robin flew and landed on his little form of a baby."**

"**A robin landed on me when I was a baby?" the seven year old asked.**

"**Yeah." John said. "Before it pooped on you."**

"**Ew." Dick said.**

"**But I also read this cool story." John said. "It was about a Robin that was surprisingly named Richard."**

**Dick then laughed before he beamed at his cousin.**

"**Hey that's my name." Dick said.**

"**Yeah it is. So Richard the Robin got injured and hurt his wing. Everyone thought he wasn't going to make it… at least until a bat named Bruce found him. Bruce took Richard in and nurtured him. Bruce taught Richard all he knew as that bat was very wise and very skilled. He taught him how not to get his wings broken. Richard stayed with Bruce for a while his wing healed. When Richard was depressed Bruce told him not to worry. He said that the Robin would fly once again. And he was right. Eventually Richard was able to fly again and he left the Old Bat. He thanked him and flew away into the night sky and flew as gracefully as a… Nightwing." John said. "So remember cuz, the Robin will fly again, eventually the Robin will do something so amazing that he'll get his own Show and wouldn't need the flying Graysons anymore. He'll be his own Show, Robin or Nightwing."**

**Dick then smiled. "So I'm going to be better than you." He said with a cocky smile.**

"**No who said that? It wasn't me." John said.**

Dick then opened his eyes and looked back at Gotham.

"The Robin will fly again… well I guess today must be again." Dick said before he grabbed the really long piece of fabric he found and put it on like a hood with a cape before he hopped back on the bike and drove into the city.

But his victory was short lived because the moment he drove in he was stopped when a black Helicopter with a purple KP logo on it flew overhead and Kim Swung out and grabbed Dick before swinging back into the helicopter.

A few cables then shot down and grabbed the bike before it was pulled into the air.

~00000~

"Dick you could have seriously injured yourself. How could you do something so foolish and take a motor bike that wasn't even yours?" Kim ranted.

Dick just stayed silent as she continued to rant like a worried mother and his emotions continued to build and build.

He then shattered as tears spilled out of his eyes.

"All I wanted to do was avenge them! None of you know what I'm going through. All I've wanted since their death was to put the Joker in pain or die trying so that I could reunite with them." Dick yelled. "All I want is to bring the clown to justice."

He then fell on his knees as he cried.

Kim just stared. He was right they didn't know what he was thinking.

She then decided to do the one thing that would change her life.

"Dick… I'm going to help you take down Joker." Kim said. "I'm going to train you so that you can bring justice to your family's murderer."

Dick then looked up.

"I only hope that when it comes to it you make the correct decision." Kim said.

"So you're actually going to help me?" Dick asked.

"Yes." Kim said.

Dick then smiled before he hugged Kim.

"Thanks… new mom." He said.

Kim then smiled; she had finally found a way to break through his outer shell.

"Robin will fly again." Dick said.

They then noticed that Barbra, Artemis and Ron's jaws were hanging open.

"Really we can't get cell phones till we're thirteen and he can fight insane psychopathic murderess at the age of eight?" Barbra asked.

"That is unfair." Artemis said.

"Well boys who call you're phone numbers are more dangerous than psychopaths." Kim said. "Oh my god I'm turning into my father."

Dick then stopped hugging Kim.

"Well if you want to be a hero then you might need a different outfit." Kim said.

"I actually thought about something like that." Dick said before he grabbed a sketch pad and showed everyone the sketch.

"Nice." Ron said.

"Cool but what does the R stand for?" Barbra asked.

Robin then smirked.

~00000~

One month later two heroes were standing on the highest point of Middleton overlooking the city.

One was a 35 year old woman with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. She was in a purple top and black pants with a purple line down the side and all of that was made of a sort of protective body armour, which still allowed her great mobility. She had grey gloves on and black combat boots on. She was Kim Possible.

Next to her, was an 8 year old boy with short black hair and a white domino mask blocking his eyes. He was in a red vest, black leggings, boots and gloves, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of protective body armour, which still allowed him great mobility. On his chest, a stylized "R" symbol was visible, and around his waist he wore a gold coloured utility belt. He donned a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside. He was Robin.

They then saw an Assassin going for the Mayor who was in the middle of his speech.

The assassin was in a matching goldenrod mask with a black area that obscures the right half of his face. He was also in armour that was primarily black and grey, with goldenrod greaves and gauntlets, a utility belt with pouches, and sheaths for a sword and rifle on his back.

"Deathstroke." Robin said.

"Should we take him down?" Kim asked.

Robin then laughed. "Let's."

Kim took out her grapple hairdryer while Robin took out his grapple gun.

They then grappled down and stopped Deathstroke dead in his tracks.

Since Robin was still mostly inexperienced he didn't take on the master Assassin head on and let Kim do that while he did the distracting, taunting, throwing of his signature weapons, the birdarangs and attacking from behind.

Eventually they were able to defeat the assassin.

"I think you're ready to finally go and face the Joker." Kim said.

"Really?" Dick asked.

"Yes you followed orders, you waited for the right moment and you acted swiftly. It's time we bring justice to your parent's murderer." Kim said.

"Cool… but can I use the Robin Cycle?" Dick asked.

"You really like that bike don't you?" Kim asked.

"Well it is a cool bike. And it is styled for Robin." Dick said with a smile.

"Alright boy wonder. Let's go home and plan." Kim said.

As they went home Kim was glad that Dick had opened up a lot more two the family, not enough that he talks all the time but he still had healthy conversations. She smiled at the things he had achieved in the past month but there was still one thing that worried her. He was still so intent on killing Joker. That was his drive.

She honestly hoped that he would choose the right choice.

~00000~

Kim and Dick looked at the hang out of Joker in Gotham City. They noticed that the area was secure with guards patrolling all over the place.

Luckily they knew they could handle it because of the upgrades that Wade had given them, mostly Dick. His birdarangs could now be used as explosives and could play pre-recorded messages. They also could be used to track targets.

Possible and Robin then snuck into the place as quietly as they could and tried not to alert the guards of their presence and they were successful.

They ran in to look for the Joker but because the place was huge they decided to split up.

"Dick remember remain in the Shadows and if you find him call me first. Don't engage him, or anyone for that matter, alone." Kim said.

"No problem." Dick said.

They then went their separate ways but as they went in the different directions Dick had no interest in listening to his adopted mother's rules.

Dick then went in one direction and he stopped by an air vent. He then saw the face of the Joker and he was about to go in and finish this but then something happened.

A door opened and an eight year old girl in pyjamas, who was holding a clown doll, walked into the room.

She had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Daddy! You said you'd read me a story." The girl said as she huffed.

Dick had to admit that the girl was kinda cute.

"Don't worry Harley, I'll be there just now to tuck you into bed and to read you a story." Joker said.

The young girl, now named Harley, smiled at her father.

"Thank you." Harley said before she ran out of the room giggling.

Joker then closed the door.

Robin hesitated. Joker had a daughter… did he really want to take away that girl's father.

It was then that Dick decided a course of action.

He then broke down the air vent before he jumped into the room.

He then threw a birdarang at Joker and he got electrocuted.

Joker then turned and saw Robin.

"Who are you?" Joker asked.

"I'm Robin." Dick said.

"Oh a bird boy superhero, how fun." Joker said.

"You think it's fun now but not when I kill you for killing my family." Robin said.

"Oh you're that last Grayson kid." Joker said before he laughed. "Funny you think you can just walk in here and kill me?"

"Yes." Robin said before he threw a birdarang and it exploded on a wall. "But… I won't. Even though you took my family from me I won't take Harley's family from her. I don't do that."

"So what are you going to do bird brain." Joker asked.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, electrify you and leave you to tell your daughter her bedtime story." Dick said with a smirk.

"And how will you do that?" Joker asked as he picked up a pistol.

Dick then smirked before he threw an electric birdarang into a fuse box.

All the lights in the room then stopped working.

Laughing then rang around the room.

"Just try and find me Joker." Robin's voice echoed.

"A little game of hide and seek hey?" Joker asked. "Okay I'll play. Marco… Polo."

Joker then began looking around for the boy wonder.

Dick then landed behind him quietly before he silently planted a small grenade called a snap flash on Joker's back.

He then slipped back into the darkness.

He then detonated the Snap Flash and Joker Flew into the air before he hit a wall and got knocked out.

Kim then ran into the room and saw the unconscious form of Joker and Robin just standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Dick you didn't…?" Kim stared to ask but was too afraid to finish the question.

"No he's knocked out. He has a daughter and I decided not to kill him." Dick said. "So I showed him that possible mercy you told me about. Come on mom let's go home."

Kim then smiled.

"Most of the time you call me Kim or New Mom… not mom." Kim said.

"I've decided to move on. My family may be dead but I still have another one." Dick said with a smile.

"So we're family now?" Kim asked before she hugged her new 'son.'

"Yes we are." Dick said.

"Then let's go home. Mommy want's to show off her baby boy." Kim said.

"I'm not a baby. I just defeat the Joker by myself." Dick said.

Kim then picked up Dick and tapped his nose. "You are now my baby." Kim said.

She then carried him out of the location while he could only mutter.

"Oh Robin, what have you gotten yourself into?"

~00000~

One more month passed and Dick started the third grade at the end of summer vacation.

He was happy to see everyone in his new class.

He instantly made friends with Victor Stone, an African American boy and the son of Wade. He also made friends with Selena Kyle, Talia al Ghul, Zatanna Zatara, Raven Trigon and Bette Kane. **(AU: they are all Dick's age)**

But there was one girl that both worried Dick and kinda relived him at the same time. Harleen Quinzel but everyone called her Harley and Dick was the only one who knew this cute girl was the Joker's daughter and he knew that couldn't be a good thing.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Well that was unexpected.**

**Robin: You mean the fact that CA15 is hinting at a relationship between me and Harley Quinn?**

**Shadow: Yeah.**

**Robin: So what will happen next? What do you think of me and Harley? Will any other titans or members of the young justice appear? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
